The Valkosian Empire
The Valkosian Empire is an imperialistic facist-like state. The Valkosian Empire is also an oligarchy.The Valkosian Empire seeks to carve out and maintain a large empire across the Radiium galaxy, where the home planet of the Valkosians is located. Recently though, they have begun to expand to distant galaxies, one of such being Fyrea. The Empire is known for its highly advanced military that uses the latest technology to crush enemies of the state. The empire enforces its rule through controlling government in which the masses are supressed by the government, which uses violence and propaganda to control the population. The Empire also has a strong belief in militarism, and most Valkosians believe military service is almost a duty. The empire consists almost entirely of Valkosian, but several planets contain their own indigenous populations whose use vary. Some use them as slaves, while others use them as a private military. The Empire typically doesn't trust outsiders, but will not hesitate to cut a deal if it benefits them in the end. The imperial military is very highly trained and equipped, and its prowess in battle has been tested many times. The empire has an estimated 4 trillion subjects, not counting subverted races, spread across the thousand or so worlds they control. The poverty of individual planets depends on the capital they bring in. The centralized goverment attempts to aid the poorer planets, but there is still a definate rift between those in the middle and high classes to those located in the poorer classes. Approxamately fifteen percent of the imperial subjects are considered to be "poor". The expedition fleet sent to Fyrea contained only around 4 billion Valkosians, all of whom were able bodied men and women, each able to fulfill a variety of roles in the colony. These Valkosians claimed only a single world, making them one of the smallest presences in Fyrea. However, they occasionally recieve aid and manpower from the Radiium Galaxy. History 'Origin' To know the history of The Valkosian Empire, one must go back thousands of years. Back to a time in which a planet is engulfed by war. This planet was Valkos, and it was nearing the ends of its life. The surface was scarred by war and chemicals, and 90 percent of the population as of 10 years before this point was dead. The survivors have formed kingdoms in the destroyed remains of cities and towns. Disease and violence is rampant. But then, there is hope. One kingdom, lead by a man known only as the emperor, managed to find an untouched prewar weapon stockpile. The emperor used these weapons to ruthlessly conquer the rest of the planet. After this point, all records have been lost concerning his conquest. We assume that the Emperor was victorious, as the next piece of history points at the launching of a massive space fleet. This fleet spread the Valkosians out across their area of space, and they subjugated or destroyed any aliens that opposed them. Over the next thousand years, the Valkosian empire began to gradually expand, keeping to their slightly xenophobic tendancies. In several thousand more years, the Valkosians control their entire sector of space, with nearly a thousand worlds under their control, and trillions of subjects in their empire. At this point, the empire developed warp technology that allowed them to jump to distant galaxies. They began to send out fleets of starships to expand their control. One such fleet arrived in Fyrea, and settled on a large world that they named, Military 'Tactics' Valkosian military commanders tend to use auxilary, melee or other alien troops as a screen for the elite Valkosian soldiers to achieve maximum damage with their ranged attacks. Valkosian troopers aren't typically trained as well in hand to hand as they are in melee, so they often fight enemy forces from the safety of cover and with well aimed volleys of rail rifles. Valkosian forces do not typically use armor, or aircraft, instead, they rely on squads of elite ranged infantry to destroy their enemies. 'Army' The Valkosian army is by far the largest of the branches, containing well over several billion soldiers. These soldiers are divided further by their designations in the military. Each individual fighting unit is allowed a moderate degree of individuality, such as new a regimental paint job, or adopt a new standard weapon. Despite this, the Valkosian military is highly trained, and its selection process allows only the top 40 percent of able bodied males to enter. Training a single Valkosian trooper takes around a year, during which they are trained in a variety of combat scenarios, with many different weapons. Recruits are also trained to adapt different battlefield conditions. This lesson is often brought to the battlefield, as troops are known to swap out certain weapons for those that they feel would perform better in the current fight. Because of their rigorous selection and training, each Valkosian soldier has a large amount of money spent on them. But after the intensive training, the pinnacle of Valkosian society emerges. Most army units show more of a reliance on infantry, as opposed to vehicles on the field, but this doesn’t limit the adaptability of Valkosian forces. 'Army specializations' ''Troopers Troopers are the line infantry in the Valkosian military. They wear ballistic plating, as well as a helmet that provides basic protection from the elements, kinetic and energy blasts, as well as the vacuum of space, albeit for a very short time. Troopers are issued an exosuit that consists of the ballistic plating, but also a great deal of ammunition pouches and survival gear, as well as several high tech gadgets, such as target markers and an b, But troopers have been known to don camoflague to match their environment. Troopers are issued the M151 “Peacemaker” Rail rifle as standard issue, but several regiments have adopted energy weapons as a service rifle. Troopers also are able to use some smaller explosive weapons to ensure they arent helpless against armor, as well as a number of other weapons to counter various types of enemies. Troopers tend to be of higher quality than other races, and each trooper has a large material investment placed on him. As such, troopers are very effective battlefield combatants, although they are typically deployed with less numbers than the enemy they face. Unfortunately due to the Valkosian physique, they are less effective in melee combat than other races, leading to most of their skill being in ranged combat. Troopers are the backbone of any military operation, and are an effective counter to most enemy infantry '''Sergeants' Sergeants are the leaders of Valkosian squads. They come from various specializations, but all are selected for a high degree of skill and leadership. As such, Sergeants are typically better than the men they lead, as well as equiped with a high degree of weapons and armor. ''Guardians These soldiers are the bigger, badder relatives of troopers. Guardians are known for their size and strength as both of these are necessary to wield the large heavy support weapons they use. Guardians act as a support element for the military, where they destroy vehicles, provide mortar support and supress enemy infantry. Marksmen These soldiers are selected for their excellent eyesight and expert shooting skills. Marksmen are basically troopers with better shooting skills and a precision weapon. Most of the time they are integrated into regular trooper or tactical squads, but they have been known to occasionally act as a reconaissance unit. Engineers These soldiers come to the field with a large array of technology at their disposal. Engineers are trainged to use this technology with deadly efficiency. However, less emphasis is placed on weapons training, and engineers are known to be some of the poorest combatants in the army. They can set up defensive emplacements and minefields, as well as extend the combat lives of allied vehicles. However, they are very lightly armed, only carrying an SMG or a pistol. Engineers are not organic to rifle squads, and are formed into separate units. 'Shock Troopers' 'Shadow Trooper' Shadow troopers act as stealth infantry in the Valkosian military. They are selected for their ability for improvisation, cunning, and stealth skills. Shadow troopers normally use silenced weapons and generally operate behind enemy lines where they disrupt supply lines, kill officers, and generally just cause havoc. Shadow Troopers also are usually inserted into a battlefield before a main Valkosian force in order to recon the area and prepare ambushes. Commandos Commandos make up the smallest percentage of the Valkosian army, and operate in very small numbers. Commandos are soldiers from every specialization that reach a level that exceed s the standard soldier. They are all veterans of years of combat, and are masters of warfare. Commandos are given additional training, as well as an upgraded version of trooper armor, which features a lighter frame, as well as increased kinetic protection. Commandos also generally employ a small shield generator. However, their helmets are nearly the same, albeit commandos have an upgraded comms system and visual display. Commando units also utilize a jetpack on the battlefield, which helps them get behind enemy lines. Due to the elite nature of commando units, they are able to select their own gear, whether it be a high powered sniper rifle to a grenade launcher, they are entrusted to know what is best for their mission. 'Vehicles' The Valkosian army does use vehicles, but they focus mainly on infantry. However, that doesn't mean they are lacking in this area. Valkosian vehicle crews generally rely heavily on their technology to aid them in combat, and many are far less effective when these devices are lost. However, the vehicles they crew are generally on par, or better than those of other races. 'Land Vehicles' 'M31AAV 'Predator' Tank' The Predator tank is the mainstay of Valkosian armored forces, and it excells as an anti armor vehicle as well as a counter to infantry who lack any sort of anti-armor weapons. The tank itself is armed with gauss weaponry, designed specifically to pierce and destroy armored vehicles. Clocking in at around 60 metric tons, and measuring around 7.8 meters long, the predator is a formidable armor hunter. The Predator also features an plasma based engine, which, although volatile, allows the tank to exceed speeds of 60 miles per hour. However, due volatile state of the engine, if it is breached Predators have a tendancy to violently explode, often showering the area around them with molten debris. Designers attempt to counteract this by placing armor made of a substance known as rheubidium, which is an extremely hard material, as well as very resistant to heat, yet doesnt weigh very much. However, rheubidium is a rare metal and generally costs quite a bit to procure. The predator also makes use of composite armor, which allow the predator to take hits and continue to function. The large amount of material invested in Predator tanks makes them a very effective main battle tank, and each tank generally has a long combat life. 'Navy' The Valkosian Navy also numbers in the billions, but not nearly as much as the army. Unlike the army, the navy contains a more rigid nature, with individuality being cracked down upon, due to the necessity that all crewmembers of a vessel fight as a cohesive entity. The navy receives far less funding than the army, and as a result have a less impressive track record. Despite this, they are still highly equipped, but not nearly as much as several other races. The navy also houses the Valkosian Marine corps, who are the stalwart defenders of Valkosian Vessels, and ferocious ground fighters as well. 'Ship Types' 'Battleships: These are the pinnacle of Valkosian engineering. Measuring almost a kilometer long, battleships are essentially spaceborn cities. Albeit a city outfitted with a sophisticated void shield, and armed with dozens of cannons, lasers, and missile launchers, along with a contingent of 3000 marines. All in all, Battleships are not a force to be reckoned with. ''Cruiser':'' These are smaller and faster versions of the frigate. But unlike the frigate, these vessels are armed primarily with anti fighter weaponry. However, they are very vulnerable to ship destroyers, and are next to useless when targeting a large enemy ship or battlestation. 'Frigate':'' These are the primary spacegoing vessel of the Valkosian Navy. They come equipped with several laser and plasma batteries, and excel at taking out other ships. Frigates also have an advanced shield system that allows them to reroute power from the shields to weapons to temporarily increase their rate of fire. However, frigates do not fare as well against bombers, and can easily be take out by a much larger vessel as well. Transport ship: These large vessels are the movers of the army. They can carry a fairly large number of troops, and with a high speed to boot. However, transport ships have minimal defenses, and are easy prey to enemy warships. To combat this, transport ships are often given a large compliment of marines, as well as boarding pods to combat attacks. The Marine Corps: The marines deploy a standard soldier equipped with nearly the same armor as army troopers, albeit with better shielding from atmosphere (or a lack of one) They make use of the MAR 41 pulse carbine, which has enough firepower to punch through enemy soldiers, but will not pass through the interior plating of a ship. Marines are also trained to use drop pods, as well as boarding pods. Marines are often deployed amongst regular units to serve as shock troops or hard hitting anti infantry units. 'Special Operations' The special operations branch of the Valkosian military contains the most elite fighters in the species. Special operations personal are estimated to number at around 3 million, but due to its highly covert nature, this number will always be a guess. Special Operations also houses the Reaper program, which creates the best soldiers of the Valkosian Empire. 'Forces Employed' Reapers: '''Reapers are the most elite forces employed by the empire. Reapers come from over 500 years of tradition, with a 40 percent fatality rate during training, and 97% of recruits never seeing the end. Reapers are the most elite fighters, and are equipped with the most lethal and high tech equiptment the Valkosian empire is able to field. ''Phantoms'': Phantoms are marksmen who have passed the incredibly challenging Phantom program. During training, they are heavily augmented, especially optically, gaining attributes such as night vision or readouts that show data pertaining to their mission or the enviro nment. Also during their training, they are drilled with rigid stealth and camoflague techniques. But most of their training focus is on marksmanship. As such, once a Phantom completes training, he is an assassin of unparraled value, who can kill targets from miles away and escape before anyone realizes that the target is dead. On mission, Phantoms use an armored bodysuit, made from heavily modified material that is both flexible, yet give protection from bullets, as well as a mask that can hide their identity as well as provide a heads up display for them to access. The suit also has a built in cloaking device, that makes the Phantom invisible, save for a slight ripple in the air. Phantoms tend to use the XV-978 Gauss Sniper rifle, but have been known to use others, even the AMR, on certain occasions. Phantoms are regarded as some of the best marksmen available and many claim that they are without any equals. At least in the Radiium Galaxy. Their prowess has yet to be tested in Fyrea, but Special Operations high commands expects excellence. 'Auxilaries ' '''Races 'Valkosians' Valkosians are mammals that typically stand around 6 feet tall. They have grey skin, with a slightly lighter face. Valkosians have three eyes, which have very acute vision. The two main eyes are located on the right and left sides of the Valkosians face, and the eye located towards the center of the Valkosians face is typically used as a balancing point between the two eyes, which gives neither side an optical advantage, as such, their vision resembles that of a human, albeit with sharper focus, due to their more sensetive irises. However, this leads them to be able to be blinded more easily by flashes of light. Valkosians typically live 90 years, but some have been known to live up and around 130. But this is very dependent on the world the Valkosian lives on, as the environment can extend their life. Around The Valkosian mouth is a pair on pincers which are used to tear and bite food or enemies. The pincers have muscles that then push the food down the gullet of the Valkosian, where the true mouth lies. Material is then chewed and digested at this point. At this point in the throat, the digestive tract and the respiratory track split. The Valkosian vocal chords are located on the respiratory tract, allowing then to speak different dialects that require mouths, unlike the Valkosian language, which mainly consists of clicks and sounds that are all but incomprehensible to aliens. But Valkosians often have trouble enunciating words in different languages, even Galactic basic, due to their lack of lips. As such, many Valkosians opt to install translators into their vocal chords, which translate Va' lak (The Native Valkosian language) into Galactic basic. These processors are made very affordable, and most citizens have them. Soldiers are required to install these adaptors. The adaptors can be changed in pitch as well, allowing Valkosians to sound different from one another. However, the translators leave them with a slight monotone. Scouting expeditions in Fyrea have effectively translated the Fyrean basic into Va'lak and into Radiium Basic. As such, nearly all of the translators come with a function for Fyrean basic, allowing Valkosians to effectively communicate with natives. Valkosians are able to breathe in an atmosphere containing the elements carbon or oxygen. Valkosians are born with a natural filtering system in their lungs, so they are able to breathe if the composition of the air around them contains at least ten percent of either substance. Valkosians tend to have tough skin, able to resist light kinetic force. Their bones also are hardened by the presence of additional proteins being allocated there. However, Valkosians are far from invincible, as a hard blow to the head can incapatictate, or even kill them. They are also vunerable to blows to the chest, which can lead to internal bleeding and heart stoppage. Valkosians primarily eat meat, however, they can eat plant based products, but most prefer meat. The Valkosian Soldier uses ration packs that are subsidized slabs of material that are filled with protein and vitamins. These rations even have a reputation for tasting good. Territories The Valkosian Empire controls a large portion of the galactic west in the Radiium Galaxy. However, in Fyrea, the expedition fleet only controls one (Changeable depending on perks) world(s). Culture Government The Valkosian chain of government command goes like this: *Emperor: The emperor is both a figurehead and an icon for the the empire, as well as providing judgement over the high lords of the empire. *The High Lords: The high lords each have a specific task, whether it be tax collection to the head of the entire navy. These Valkosians have the utmost authority, and have total control over their respective realms. *Realm Controllers: These are the leaders of the two dozen or so realms the Valkosian empire is divided into. They appoint sector controllers, as well as dicate laws, policies towards alien races and placement of military battlegroups across the realms. *Sector Controllers: Sector Controllers have authority over the sector of space they are assigned. This typically means around 20 or so planets or colonies. Sector Controllers regulate how each world in the sector is run and by whom, sector wide military training and the collection of tithes from each planet. They also can remove World Controllers, as well as alter their decisions as they see fit. They answer to realm controllers. *World Controller: Each world that is colonised by the empire is assigned a controller. These Valkosians have absolute control over their world answer only to sector controllers. They choose how to run their world, but most suppress the masses with violence, police, and the military, and enforce a hard, but fair, rule. On nearly every world, this is a large police force, ready to enforce the will of the Emperor on citizens and ruthlessly repress revolt and rebellion. Despite this, the average Imperial citizen enjoys a moderate degree of comfort in their society. Recreation The Valkosian population has a large deal of pastimes. Some worlds have large gladitorial rings, in which combatants fight for glory. Some worlds elect to use slaves who fight for their freedom. The Valkosian empire also fields a system known as the aethernet. The aethernet is a empire spanning system of interconnected terminals called aether generators. These generators can be tapped by a device known as an etheric processor. These vary in size from government sanctioned processors the size of a small house, to far less powerful versions that can fit in a pocket. These processors allow a user to tap into the ether generator on a planet and access a wealth of information pertaining to all manors of life. Trade, sports, slave reports, communications, even games can be accessed from these processors. Another typically pastime enjoyed by Valkosians Religion The Empire doesn't have an official religion, and attempts to discourage and repress religions that begin in their territory, in order to provide citizens with a view that the state comes before all else. Views The citizens of the Valkosian Empire are very nationalistic and understand the sacrifices they have to make for the greater good of the race. As such, they rarely object to rationing, conscription, and the other hardships emposed by the government. Almost all view military service as a very high honor, and most Valkosian males enlist for service at least once in their lifetime. Valkosian citizens are taught to dislike aliens and typically detest associating with them. Some even petition their controllers to pursue war against neighboring species. Expedition Fleet The Fyrean expedition is a fleet composed of a massive ship dubbed "The Protector", An enormous transport ship. Protected by thick armor and nearly a thousand weapon emplacements, the ship was a city traveling though space. However, it lacked the propulsion systems to change its course during the long voyage to the Fyrean Galaxy. However, in this city, little to no movement took place. The entirety of the expedition force was in cryosleep for the 5 year long voyage through space. As such, none of the Valkosians on the ship aged, save for those who's cryo chambers failed. However, as soon as the fleet found a world to settle on, which they did, "The Protector" would procede to station in low orbit on the planet. At this point, highly sophisticated machines became active, (around a hundred thousand or so) and used "The Protector" to build a large city while the Valkosian population constructed very tempory habitations away from the construction site. Then, the Valkosians began to move into their city as it was completed, and began to construct the first tendrils of the Valkosian empire in this galaxy. It has been several years since this point, and the city has grown to cover much of the planet. The Valkosians now number in the billions, and have made contact with several races across the galaxy. However, transmissions from the Radiium galaxy are few, and aid they recieve from them even less. Valkosians are demoralized from lack of contact, and the resources on (PLANET NAME) begin to deplete. Pirate raids grow ever more consistent. Several rebellions in the capital city take place, but they are ruthlessly put down by Commander Vipal, the leader of the Valkosian Military contingent attached the the colonists. Vipal proceeded to travel with the bulk of his forces to the pirate stronghold. Vipal then destroyed it, and every pirate in the base. Vipal then lead several campaigns against aliens in the sector of space the Valkosians were in, essentially eradicating them. However, this came at a large cost, the very small military contingent was cut nearly by 75 percent. The temorary council government decided to unanimously elect Vipal as a temporary commander of the colony. Vipal proposed a campaign to reclaim the sector of space for the empire. The Valkosian manufactorums no longer make civilian products.. From their depths come weapons of destruction and carnage. The young enlist for a life of hardship and battle. The Valkosian Colonist fleet is no more. The Valkosian Military instead takes charge, and the war machine marches to battle. Category:Faction Category:SniperAssassin6 Category:Empire